


Soothe

by fledermauss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Morning Kisses, these two are cheesy lovebirds and the bestest of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledermauss/pseuds/fledermauss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion(?) to Ache because I love me my duos</p><p>Kamui wakes up to the still-unfamiliar singing mornings of her treehouse and the familiar kiss of her knight in shining armor.</p><p>aka the writer has too much time on her hands late at night and uncharacteristically loves cute morning scenarios</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postfixrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/gifts).



> If you can't tell, I've got a bias for calling female MU Kamui and male MU Corrin, though I may try to transition from that eventually.  
> Again, [postfixrevolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution) egged me on, but this one I can actually take the starting gun blame for.  
> My writing hasn't exactly been up to par recently, but I did rather enjoy writing this and Ache to get back into things, so I hope you enjoy reading it as well!  
> Un-beta-ed, so excuse any typoes!

The Hoshidan style castle which sits in a pocket realm beyond the Hoshido-Nohr conflict is gentle and quiet, the wind which whistles through the trees nearly humming a song all its own as the dawn breaks. Even once everyone is up and running, doing their part in keeping the shops running smoothly, there is an airy stillness to the place. The light sings its way into a young princess's window, carrying the news of the milky scent of a day to be well spent. As she yawns and stretches, there is already the sound of feet clinking up the steps of her treehouse. The familiar weight and rhythm set her at ease, and she flops back into her bed, sighing contentedly. The door creaks open and she hears yet another familiar sound whispering its way to her ears.

  
"Kamui, you awake yet?" And this time she knows he's holding flowers. Not in celebration of much in particular beyond their day to day friendship. He creeps over to her bedside and she tries her best not to smile or stiffen, to show no sign of consciousness or recognition. He places the flowers in her vase, the water already fresh thanks to Jakob, then returns to her side, crouching so he is only slightly above her. She notes that he keeps his hands to himself when he then leans over to kiss her awake, cheeks burning with partial embarrassment at the gesture and partial simple, utterly head over heels, bursting at the seams love. She pretends to stir slowly, gives him time to pull himself up and seem as princely as he knows he is.

  
Her eyes are clear at this point, but she rubs at them all the same, drinking in his soft smile once she figures the bleariness would be cleared. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a deep hug, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he rumbles into her hair, "breakfast is ready in the mess." And she knows that it isn't really, that it'll be ready once she and Silas have shared their worth of hugs and kisses, still shy in the morning haze, but she goes along with it, letting him lift her from bed in his steady arms, her own still in a loose, strengthless circle on his shoulders. She makes a small whining noise when he reluctantly picks her hands away, but it quickly closes off in her throat when he holds them gently in his, meeting her lips with his. She notes that by the time they part, his hands rest nicely in the small of her back, solid and warm.

  
Wordlessly, he takes her right hand up in his left once more and she moves to place her remaining hand on his shoulder, and soon the room is filled with her giggles and his humming, the soft cloth of their nightclothes shifting against each other and their foreheads touching. There is no place she wishes to be more than here in the present, she thinks to herself. Lost in the vibrant emerald of his eyes, letting his arms guide her as they weave between the furniture. Her pulse quickens though her breath slows at the way light tangles in his dove grey hair, at the sound of his voice low and constant, a tune she'd never dare forget.  
They end up in a breathy tangle of limbs and laughter, him kissing her at every turn and her returning the favor with light, teasing nips of her own. In all truth, they play like children with squeaks of "not fair" and "I win" snuck here and there. They’ve hardly caught their breaths, stifled their giggles by the time Jakob’s footsteps come to a halt before the room’s entrance.

  
“Come in!” Kamui half-laughs toward the door as Silas nuzzles through her cascading hair to plant a kiss on her jaw. The door swings open to make way for the butler, armed with tea and a devoted smile which splits into a grimace at the sight of Silas.

  
“My word,” he begins evenly, “you’re both horrendously late for breakfast.” Neither the princess nor her knight move, still wrapped in one another’s arms as they let his words hang in the air. A look of dawning horror alights their features at once.

  
“Late?” Kamui scrambles away from Silas, earning a self-satisfied smirk from Jakob. “But I only just woke up!” Silas gathers himself, combing his fingers through his hair a few times before shrugging and walking past her.

  
“That’s what you get for sleeping in! Race you there, Kamui!” Before she can respond, he’s rushing down the steps, nearly shaking the entire tree as he goes.

  
In a flurry of unruly white, she flits past a groaning Jakob, yelling behind her, “Don’t want to be any later for breakfast, do we? Bring the tea!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the rushed ending! Terribly sorry about that, but I figured it'd be better if I put this to rest and moved onto more worthwhile projects! I'm sure one day I'll get it right with the ending, just not today


End file.
